Hightlights of doctor who: Ponified!
by fedorasarecool
Summary: summary: Inside
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hello everyone! I was watching some fan versions of the Pandorica opens speech and a thought struck me: what if our favorite characters other than the Doctor were doing the speech and others from Doctor who lore? This time it's Pinky Pie! Not sure where to go from here though. *ahem* Tally Ho!**

Pandorica opens: Pinkie pie version

The castle ruins rocked as the aliens flew over head. Twilight Sparkle could feel the very ground shake from the vibrations. She and her friends had found a box in the woods, one that could end all of Equesrtia if opened, and hundreds of thousands of space ships were there to do just that. Any one of them could destroy what was left of the castle, with the bearers of the Elements of Harmony inside. Said Elements of Harmony would be able to get rid of them permanently, but it would take time to prepare.

Twilight had asked Pinkie Pie to stall for time but she privately doubted that even Pinkie could stall an uncountable number of alien empires for long enough. This was the end. Suddenly a weird sound was heard. It was high-pitched, and shattered some of the remaining windows. It faded out slowly and voice was heard. It was bright and peppy, with an insane yet genuine amount of cheerfulness in it. Twilight gave a violent start when she realized it was Pinkie.

"Sorry, I was standing to close to the speakers!" She cleared her throat, and spoke up, as if addressing a sporting event and not the end of everything everywhere. "Hi, everyone! Who takes the Pandorica, takes the universe." Her expression changed to sad, almost as if she didn't want to give some bad news. "But, I'm sorry everyone, but there's bad new: because guess who got here first!" She leapt in the air and stood, expecting some recognition, but the aliens paid her no heed. She frowned, and then smiled sweetly at the sky. "Oh, sorry, it's just; you're all flying around, and distracting me. Could you please stand still a minute because I. **AM**. **_TALKING_**!"

Twilight and the others stared in shock. They had never heard Pinky say an angry word before, let alone shout. The aliens were apparently surprised as well, because they all stopped and listen. Pinkie smiled again. "Thank you!" Now, the question everyone is wondering is; who has the Pandorica? Answer, WE DO! Next question: who's going to take it from us?" She gave them no time to respond, and hurried on.

"After all, we are the Bearers of the Elements of harmony. We defeated the Nightmare moon, an entity that had the power to move an 81 billion ton celestial rock with a thought! We stopped Discord, a creature who could warp reality itself! We've fought hundreds of thousands of monsters that could have destroyed all of you at once!" _We haven't_, Twilight thought, _but the way Pinkie is talking it's hard to refute_. The aliens seemed to be buying it. Pinkie lowered her voice, somehow sounding like the most fearsome thing in the universe. "Look at us. We have no plan, no back up, no weapons, but do you know what's most important? We don't have a THING TO LOSE!" The girls jumped back as Pinkie yelled. The aliens also seemed spooked. Pinkie paid them heed. "So If any of you are sitting up there in you're silly little space ships, with all you're little gimmicky guns, and you have any pathetic little plans about stealing the Pandorica tonight, just remember whose standing in your way! Remember, every monster we fought, every time we saved the world from an unbeatable threat, and then, do smart thing.' She paused for breathe, and gave the sweetest smile she could, to go with one of the most chilling voices the universe had ever heard. "Let some one else try first." The ponies watched in shock as the aliens began to fly away. They turned to pinkie, which had somehow moved to right behind them, and was somehow wearing a tweed jacket and bow tie. She smiled "Trust me; I'm the Doctor." Twilight Sparkle tried to form words. "Wha- what was that?" Pinkie grinned, now wearing a blue suit and brown trench coat. "Well; it's pretty brilliant actually. Pandorica opens, 2010, written by Steve Moffat. Good job none of those aliens were Whovians." She somehow changed into a fedora and impossibly long scarf, and asked in a much deeper voice, "Would you like a jelly filly?"

**Hoof Note**

**Bit short, I know, but there's more to come. Leave you're suggestion in the reviews and I'll be happy to write them in as well :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The ship shuddered with detonation after detonation as I aimed the bombardment at Ponyville. My name is Daughter. I belong to the Family of Blood. We are aliens, and our normal forms have been damaged. To preserve our lives, we inhabit ordinary bodies, killing the original owners. My Family and I have been trying to capture a mare named Rainbow Dash, but it isn't really her name. She thinks she's Rainbow Dash, but Rainbow Dash doesn't exist. She's really a Time Lord. The last one in universe. If we can capture, we can steal the rest of her lives and makes us immortal. Their wasted on her anyway. She'll just throw them away saving some one or something she doesn't even know. It's so easy to exploit. Right now is the perfect example. At any moment, she'll come and just hand us the key to living forever because her _precious_ town is in danger.

_Clang!_

My Family and I turned to see the Fastest Flyer in Equesrtia, the Bearer of an Element of Harmony, shaking in her boots. She wore brown saddle bags and dark-colored sunglasses on her forehead, overtop the indigo blue dress jacket and outrageous white bow tie she had worn to the dance earlier. She slowly made her way towards us, jumping like a mouse every time the machinery made noise. "Just let them go!" Rainbow Dash snapped. "I'll do whatever you want, just stop shooting them!" She bumped against one of the controls and jumped back when it _whirred _to life. I couldn't resist torturing her a little. "Beg." I told her. "Beg for the lives of your friends."

Rainbow hesitated. To make my point I fired off another round. That was all it took. She slowly bowed to us, her pink eyes pleading. "Please." She said. "Just stop this. You don't have to kill anything. It's not worth it."

Father of Mine laughed with what used to be Big Macintosh's face. "Not worth it? How could immortality not be worth it?" Rainbow frowned slightly. She looked at Mother of Mine. "Please." She said again. "I know you aren't Cheerilee, but you have to remember something. Taking the class to Canterlot? Or helping the Cutie Mark Crusaders?

"Meaningless!" Mother of Mine snapped. "All that matters is the Family! All the rest of you are nothing more than cattle!"

Son of Mine approached Rainbow with the Body of Pipsqueak, his red balloon bobbing behind him. Unlike the others, he looked a little worried. "Do you have it?" He asked in a little kid's voice. Did you bring the watch?" Dash gave him a pitying look. "Do you even know what you're doing?" She asked him quietly. Son of Mine glanced at me. "Its all right little bro," I said. "Sister will handle the stupid old Pegasus." Rainbow approached, all but begging. "Cant you remember anything of the Filly you used to be?"  
"Everything." I said. Rainbow looked hopeful. "I remember all the time Scootaloo wasted trying to earn her Cutie Mark, how _pathetic_ and caring she was." I walked towards her, watching as hope died. "She is dead, and I think this miserable planet is better off without ponies like her." I grabbed Rainbow Dash by her hair and painfully dragged her down to my level. "I am not Scootaloo." I said quietly. "I only care about helping my family. Nothing else matters," I bucked her away. Dash slammed into the main control computer.

I watched her struggle to her hooves. "Alright." She said quietly. "If you want the watch that badly, then you can have it." Slowly, she lifted the object of the all our crimes into view.

It was a battered old pocket watch, with mysterious runes on the back. It was rusty, dented, and it looked like it had been ignored all its life.

My Family and I looked at it like it was made of diamonds.

This was the Watch of a Time Lord. Inside, it held the remaining lives of the Time Lord this mare used to be. It was positively brimming with energy.

Dash threw it to me, and I barely caught it. This body was young and feeble. No matter. With this power, I can make a new body for myself.

I gave a wide smile. "Don't think you saved yourself." I said cruelly to Dash. "You'll die with the rest in _Ponyville_." I said the name with disdain, enjoying the look of anger Rainbow Dash was restraining.

Mother of Mine walked forwards. "At last." She said. "We will have the lives of a Time Lord." With relish she flicked the watch open.

Nothing happened.

Absolutely nothing happened,

We spun around to look at Rainbow Dash who was no longer shaking with terror. In fact, she was looking triumphant. "Oh, don't you want it anymore?" She said with mock disappointment. "Ya know, I was telling myself on the way over that I need to take to the Pawn shop instead but Noooooo!' She continued pacing. "I had to stay loyal to my customers!' She huffed. "That's gratitude for you."

Father of Mine stepped forewords. "Do you really think you're jokes can save you now?" He demanded angrily. "Who do you think you are?" In answer she let the Saddle Bags fall to the ground. Instead of the Tri-colored lighting bolt that had formerly been in place, now a golden Hourglass, a sixth of the way full, blazed. She dropped the false bravado and looked almost sad. "I'm The Doctor.' She said slowly. "And you've used up you last chance." The Doctor quickly regained her jovial nature. "And I've got to say, I reaaaaally don't like the look of that Hydro-kilometer!" She pointed back to the panel she had bumped into. "Cause it looks like its feeding tachyon energy through the Retro-stabilization system all the way to…" She looked around. "Why, that Main Thermo Buffer of course!" She looked around at our paling faces. "That means your ship-y go –boom-y." She explained in Baby talk. The Doctor backed up, spreading her wings. "But, just to be fair, I will give you a tip." She dropped her smile and glared at us. I could hear all the pain, humiliation, and torment we had put The Doctor and her friends through over the last 24 hours all contained in one word.

"Run."

We _ran_.

The ship exploded, and there we were, stranded on a backwater planet with about a week to live. But the Doctor changed that. In an instant we saw the Fury and Kindness of a Time Lord, and we understood why she had ran and hid. She was trying to be kind.

Father of Mine she trapped in chains forged from a dwarf star, the heaviest things in the entire universe, for all eternity.

Mother of Mine she left in the event horizon of a Black Hole, to be crushed by the deaths of galaxies for centuries to come.

She still visits my Brother, out of kindness. Probably because it wasn't really his fault. One day, she might let him out. He's trapped in a mirror. In every mirror. If you look at you reflection and think you see something move, it's not your imagination. It's him.

As for me? Well, I hurt the most. I saw how dangerous she was and tried to cause her as much pain as possible, to warn her to listen to their Family and do what we said. In return?

In return I was trapped in Quantum Lock, unable to move or speak as long as I am observed. She left in Canterlot gardens, as a warning to any that would dare to attack the Last of the Time Lords through her friends.

We wanted to live forever.

So the Doctor made sure we did.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, everybody! Just a quick thing: The main source of speeches I have is from a youtube video (He's The Doctor), and while it does future several awesome speeches, I need help discovering which episodes they are from so I can study them. If you could tell me, along with which ones are your favorites, I would be more than happy write them in! Here they are:

**All over the world, fools are poised, ready to let death fly. Machines of death, Morgan, screaming from above and outshing the sun! Not a war between armies, not a war between nations, just death, death gone Mad! A child looks up into the sky, his world turned to cinders. No more tears, only ashes. Is this honor? Is this war? Are these the weapons you would use?**

**There are some corners of the universe that have breed the most terrible things. Things that act against everything we believe in. They must be fought. **

The others I can find with relive ease. Please note these are not the only Speeches I am planning on using, merely the ones I am having trouble locating. I am always open to ideas, but you'll have to give me the episode name and number so I can research it!

Also, You might have noticed that Rainbow Dash was wearing a variation of the Sixth Doctors outfit (Indigo coat, gigantic bow tie). This is because the other week while i was bored I ended up creating a list of which pony would play which Doctor. Now, while I'm not worried about whether or not The Doctor I am working with is giving the speech, I do enjoy creating the costumes for each Pony Doctor to where (You will also notice that I added Rainbows signature sunglasses to Her Doctors costume). Its just a cosmetic feature.

On a related note, I am having trouble casting 8. The only two ponies I can think of that would be good for him were Lyra Heartstrings (2) Rarity (3) or Rainbow Dash (6). I would like some feedback if at all possible.

:)


End file.
